


Captain Underpants AU - He Didn't Leave Us

by KoroObsessed



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroObsessed/pseuds/KoroObsessed
Summary: A CU AU where Mr. Krupp didn't loose his powers and kept in touch with Harold and George as they grew up!





	Captain Underpants AU - He Didn't Leave Us

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, it's Krupp's POV.
> 
> He currently is babysitting the Beard and Hutchins "brats"!

Mr. Krupp huffed softly as he watches the four brats play, the kids were throwing just about anything small at each other! They were supposed to be quietly drawing but no. They decided to throw their paper, crayons, pencils, erasers and markers at each other!

Of course he couldn't do much beside shout at them to stop, but even then, he doesn't want Nik to start crying again cause the shouting was scary. Mr. Krupp just sat there as he watches the four attempt to play this odd game of "who can get hit more", thank god for dull pencils...

He sighs as he just gets back to his newspaper, glancing at random stories and ads, finally his eyes land on one specific one... **'CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS SAVES THE DAY AGAIN!'** He scoffs as he starts to read the story _ **'After another failed world domination plan from Tippy Twinkletrousers to try and destroy the Jerome Horwitz Elementary School to, quote, 'Get rid of the children of Harold Hutchins and George Beard to make them not summon Captain Underpants!'**_

Mr. Krupp sneered, god... everyone talks on and on about this "superhero" yet he's never once seen this hero! It seems like he blackouts just as the superhero appears! He shakes his head and checks back on the brats, the four have now built couch forts, thankfully leaving him and his seat alone. He felt his mouth twitch a bit as he remembers the boys when they were kids.

He'd never say it outloud but he missed having them around after they graduated sixth grade, it took _him_  forever to admit that things were more boring without them. But surprisingly the two kept in touch with him! In middle school they'd talk about the parks they did or what comics they made, they'd ask him for help on a problem but of course he wouldn't answer at all, but it was funny when they'd beg for help and all he'd reply with is ' _You should have paid attention in class more!_ '

Then came high school, their messages became more rare but their meet ups? Not so much, this always caught him off guard, since **most**  of the time, he'll wake up from a blackout and find George and Harold there, looking at him in concern, this is usually when they'd catch up.

Harold eventually met a boy name Billy in high school. The two, dare he say, were cute. It was clear they loved each other and would do anything to keep the other safe, even if it meant Harold straight up fighting a monster to get his boyfriend back.

Then George met a girl at his first job, Mary, sweet girl with an attitude, he still remembers George coming to him for advice on girls. Krupp could only give so much since, at the time, he wasn't dating anyone and hadn't in a long while. He _nearly_ had a heart attack when George calls him and starts screaming about how she said yes to a date! All he did was give a weak "Good job bub," before saying "now never ever call me and scream in my ear again or I'll fucking deck you."

Harold was the first to get married, making George his best man of course and Billy's best man was his own close friend. Krupp was asked questions constantly about why he even came if he hates the boys so much, all he replied with was "It would have been rude of me, mother taught me better than that." when in reality he didn't even know why, he was just itching to go to the wedding, maybe to see if Harold would mess up.

Surprisingly, he didn't, but he did start sobbing at the vows which made Krupp cringe a bit. No matter tho, the two were happy. Krupp will admit when Billy struggled to pick up Harold for a wedding photo, speaking of photos, after the first group photo he blacked out and soon awoke in his underwear, with a bow tie on his underwear and a black curtain around his neck. He didn't even ask Harold and George any questions. Just asked for his clothes back.

George's wedding was nearly the same in Krupp's eyes, just a change of color palette and there being a bride with maids of honor. But at Harold's wedding he didn't catch the bouquet, this time he did and was just standing there confused, staring at the bundle of flowers before the flowers squirt him and he just sighed, slowly turning red in the face with rage.

Of course, he blacks out after the first group photo, but this time he woke up in tuxedo underwear and with a cape and bow-tie around his neck along with a white curtain. He just growled softly.

When Mary got pregnant, George nearly had a anxiety attack in front of him as he was telling Krupp the news, he was happy and scared shitless and Krupp couldn't help but find this funny and enraging. On one hand, George is going to be a panicked mess but on the other Krupp has to deal with the hell spawn in his school. After a few years she was in his school, causing some havoc but not as much as her dad. Maybe cause she didn't have her version of "Harold". She eventually found a friend, whose name at the moment he can't remember.

When Meena reached the start of first grade, she was to be expected to be a big sister! Which just annoyed Krupp but what can he do? Then he got more **GREAT**  news, this is also the time where Harold and Billy decided to adopt an newborn. All Krupp could do was try to be supportive, until the news got **_better_**  a few months later, the person they are adopting the newborn from is expected to have twins!

He pretty much fainted with the last thing he heard is Meena crying out ' _UNCLE KRUPP!?'_ , when he finally woke up, George was laughing his ass off as Harold was treating Krupp, who just groans as Harold places a ice pack on his head.

The kids were born around the same time, just a few days apart, so as time passed the three grew up together and by kindergarten they would be the death of him. Prank after prank, after _**prank**_. He ended up wanting to retire and they are only in kindergarten!

He snaps out of it when the kids scream "UNCLE KRUPP" all at once, he looks at them with a frown "Yes?" Krupp asks, Meena spoke up first "Why are you staring off into space?" Krupp rolls his eyes "I was thinking." "Aboooout?" He glances at the news paper headline and says out loud "About Captain Underpants, why is he so great? He's just a dude in his underwear running around and punching people." "Because he's always there in a snap!" Owen said with a _**snap**_ of his fingers!

The last thing Krupp heard before he blacked out was the other three kids screaming "OWEN"


End file.
